Aquí conmigo
by MiloLM
Summary: -Por un momento sentí como si estuviera aquí. / Lleva una mano a su pecho y aprieta la tela blanca del delantal, que no hace más que recordarle ciertos sucesos acerca de alguien más. Y por primera vez, odia por completo su buena memoria.


**Título:** Aquí conmigo.

**Personajes principales:** Ray, Isabella.

**Personajes secundarios:** Emma, Don, Norman (mención).

**Pairings: **-

**Línea de tiempo:** Semi-AU. Fuera del mundo demoníaco, cinco años después del arco actual.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, algo cómicas y un poco dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría: **Dolor/Consuelo, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 2110

**Notas:** una imagen me pudo, sorry.

* * *

**Summary:** «Por un momento sentí como si estuviera aquí.» / Lleva una mano a su pecho y aprieta la tela blanca del delantal, que no hace más que recordarle ciertos sucesos acerca de alguien más. Y por primera vez, odia por completo su buena memoria.

* * *

Silba una melodía a la par que termina de atar el nudo del delantal a su espalda, de manera maestra, a pesar de que no puede verlo. Y se siente un poco orgulloso de algo así de tonto, aunque por supuesto que no va a decirlo en voz alta, sería inmaduro de su parte y un tanto patético.

Después de hacerlo, lleva una mano a su rostro y hace su largo fleco a un lado, dejándolo detrás de su oreja, para así tener una mejor visión de su entorno actual. Pronto observa el reloj en la pared, y chasquea la lengua, regresando prontamente su atención a la mesa donde tiene todo lo necesario para su próxima e importante labor: cocinar la cena.

Se remanga la camisa y pone manos a la obra, agarrando el cuchillo a su costado izquierdo y uno de los tomates a su derecha. Empieza a picar rápidamente.

Minutos más tarde ya se halla metiendo carne en una olla a fuego medio y echándole sal después. Con velocidad vuelve a la tabla donde se hallan las verduras cortadas y, dejándolas en otro recipiente, empieza con otra ronda. Sabe que debe hacer una comida grande esa noche, porque sus idiotas mejores amigos (a los cuales a veces no logra soportar, lo que le lleva a replantearse el por qué sigue siendo amigo de ellos) habían invitado a otros amigos, y él era siempre el encargado de la comida que todos comerían.

Gruñe un poco. Más personas siempre significaba más trabajo. Así que se dedica a calcular cuánto tiempo podría costarle el preparar de paso un postre que les alcanzara a todos y así tenerlos contentos. Porque él no es un cocinero mediocre que dejará a sus comensales sólo con algo de entrada sin tener un final digno de su profesional posición como hermano mayor.

Hasta que, por un descuido al encontrarse sumido en sus pensamientos ligeramente ególatras, pasa el cuchillo por su dedo índice y se corta un poco.

—¡Maldición! —Ruge, tirando el utensilio a un lado y yendo con prisa a mojarse la mano y detener el sangrado—. Espero que no haya caído sangre sobre las verduras... —se lamenta en un suspiro pesado.

El dolor es feo, aunque por supuesto no se compara con otras cosas peores que ya ha vivido. Además, hasta ahora, para él nada supera la herida de su oreja que ya ha cicatrizado hace varios años pero que aún consta como el primer trauma real y físico de su vida.

Aprieta sus manos bajo el agua, gruñendo otra vez y sintiéndose un imbécil de la nada por haberse equivocado tan tontamente mientras estaba cortando. Se suponía que ya era un experto en eso.

—No necesitas ser tan duro, Ray. No te enseñé a ser así dentro de la cocina.

Relaja los hombros al oír esa tan conocida voz, y sonríe cansado, todavía sin girarse a observar a la persona detrás suyo. Cierra la llave, y sacando una bandita de emergencia de su camisa, se lo coloca en su dedo herido.

Después finalmente da media vuelta, cruzando los brazos y recostándose contra el lavabo, observando con natural diversión y calma a la mujer que se halla a un par de pasos de sí, sonriéndole cálidamente.

—¿Vienes a darme clases de cocina, mamá? —Pregunta burlón, enarcando una ceja. Ella inclina un poco la cabeza, como diciéndole que eso es obvio. Ray niega y se ríe vagamente—. Se supone que ya soy un adulto, ya sé cocinar por mí mismo. —Asegura confiado, caminando de regreso a la mesa para continuar con su trabajo.

—Sí, pero que ya sepas cocinar no quiere decir que lo sepas todo sobre la cocina —declara con dulzura, siguiéndole hasta posarse a su lado. El muchacho le observa, desinteresado—. Recuerda que fui entrenada para esto y me volví la mejor. Sé hacer más platillos que cualquiera que conozcas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Rueda los ojos, girando para agarrar otro cuchillo limpio—. ¿Y vas a ayudarme entonces?

—Por supuesto —afirma alegremente, ya doblando las mangas de su suéter negro y colocándose otro delantal con más rapidez incluso que Ray, causándole algo de desilusión al chico—. ¿Empezamos?

—Yo ya empecé. —Alega divertido, regresando a cortar las verduras, seleccionadas cuidadosamente de su refrigerador.

Isabella ríe suavemente y asiente, dirigiéndose a revolver lo que se encontraba cocinándose en la olla.

—¿Piensas hacer estofado? —aventura, observando el contenido. Carne, papas y zanahorias, que han sido puestas primero que nada, justamente como alguna vez se lo enseñó de pequeño.

—Así es —afirma, un tanto distraído, pero centrado en los pimientos que está picando con demasiada rapidez como para ser normal—. También pienso agregarle algo de ajo, ¿qué dices?

—¿En verano? Dios, no —niega, algo horrorizada. Cierra con la tapa la cacerola y mira a su hijo, quien se ríe en voz baja—. Sabes que podría hacerle mal a tu organismo, en especial si habrá que caminar bajo el sol después.

—Sí, recuerdo que me avisaste de eso alguna vez —sincera, parando de reírse—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que le ponga para darle algo más de sabor?

—Diría que salsa picante, pero eso ya lo sabrás. ¿No es así?

—Exactamente.

El ambiente se sume en calma y familiaridad enseguida, en tanto ambos cocineros se dedican a continuar con la misión de hacer el mejor estofado de la historia —o al menos de la semana, lo que continúa siendo un logro—. Luego de un rato de ligeras burlas de parte de ambos acerca de momentos divertidos de antaño estando en situaciones similares, la dulce melodía de un niño nunca olvidado resuena con serenidad y dulzura en el cuarto, que viene de parte de los dos, quienes la entonan con sentimiento y de manera amena.

Van de aquí para allá por el lugar, caminan un poco presurosos pero ágiles por la habitación, buscando ingredientes y demás cosas. Sus voces no titubean a pesar de ello porque la canción no se halla en sus memorias, sino en sus corazones. Y eso es cursi, según Ray, quien recuerda que la tararea sin descanso cada vez que se siente solo y culpable de las muertes que dejó ocurrir, y debe aferrarse a algo que no sea tan vil como su egoísmo de niño triste. Uno que no ha superado sus días de encierro en esa jaula de oro que se atrevió a llamar hogar en sus instantes de inocencia, donde luego de descubrir la realidad se decidió por aferrarse a la tela de la muerte misma para lograr escapar algún día— para lograr hacer vivir a sus amigos a costa de su existencia, de la de los demás incluso, sin importarle ninguna otra cosa.

El niño que decidió nunca amar la razón de su origen porque pensaba que, a final de cuentas, siempre estuvo solo y siempre fue otro huérfano dentro de la preciosa mentira de Grace Field.

Él, quien de pronto siente algo cálido posarse en su mejilla, despertándolo de su ensoñación de lástima autoinfringida luego de todos sus años creyendo en una salvación completa para alguien que no es él en realidad. Y el tacto que siente es cálido, contrario a su cuerpo que se halla helado a pesar de estar en esa habitación cerrada y con fuego cerca.

(_Oh, fuego, dulce fuego..._)

—Ray...

Parpadea varias veces, y gira la cabeza, mirando confundido hacia Isabella— hacia su madre, quien le enseña sin temor un semblante preocupado que es él el causante de provocarle.

—Ah. ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué estás llorando?

Vuelve a parpadear, estupefacto, notando con rapidez el hecho de que, efectivamente, sus ojos se encuentran derramando demasiadas lágrimas como para ser simplemente un reflejo del sueño constante que le aturde algunas veces.

Y una vez procesada esa información, su mente empieza a hacer corto circuito y entra en una ridícula fase de desesperación y pena, haciendo que lleve su brazo con rapidez a limpiarse la cara empapada.

—No es nada —asegura, un poco tembloroso, quitando el brazo de la cara para fingir un rostro sereno. Mantiene toda su atención a la tabla frente a él y a las hortalizas que están a medio cortar, tratando de ignorar a su vez a sus orejas ardiendo con fiereza—. Sólo son las cebollas. —Excusa como último recurso para que así la mujer deje de mostrarse tan extrañamente interesada en su bienestar.

E Isabella decide dejarlo pasar solamente por esta vez, notando lo avergonzado que se encuentra su hijo al haberse mostrado tan frágil frente a alguien como ella, quien pertenece a un pasado cargado de dolores y mentiras crueles, donde todo el mundo tendía a ser egoísta en todo momento.

Sonríe enternecida, y piensa en una buena manera de aminorar la intrusa incomodidad en el ambiente.

—Sabes, hay una manera de lograr hacer que las cebollas no te hagan lagrimear. —Comenta animadamente.

—No es necesario que me lo digas. —Alega el azabache, un tanto tosco, sin dejar de cortar.

—¿Ah, no? Oh, Ray, ¿entonces te volviste masoquista? —interroga, fingiendo sorpresa y curiosidad, pero con los ojos brillando en diversión casi tanto como él.

—¿Ah? —Le mira, fastidiado—. ¿A qué viene eso? No estoy de humor para jugar. Tenemos que terminar de cocinar.

Ella se ríe ligeramente de la situación bochornosa que parece estar sufriendo aún su unigénito. Él, mientras tanto, trata de concentrarse en su labor y no volver a cortarse los dedos por andar distraído, esta vez por culpa de su madre.

—¿Entonces no quieres saber? —Isabella se inclina, buscando sus ojos todavía llorosos pero igualmente lindos.

—No.

Vuelve a reír, pero lo acepta.

Al final, terminan de cocinar todo el delicioso bufet, e incluso los pastelitos con crema que decidió hacer Ray para el postre, justo en el momento en el que la puerta principal es abierta y se pueden oír las voces animadas de los demás chicos.

No pasa ni medio segundo en cuanto Emma y Don ya se encuentran asomando la cabeza por la cocina, tras captar el delicioso aroma de lo que sería la muy dichosa y espléndida cena.

—¡Ya quiero comer eso, Ray! —anuncia el moreno, entrando al lugar, pero pronto recibiendo un golpe de una cuchara en la cabeza—. ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?

—Afuera, no permito a idiotas entrar a mi zona de trabajo. —Anuncia fríamente, espantando al chico.

—¡Pero no es justo! —Reclama Emma, moviendo los brazos—. Esta también es mi casa.

—Es casa de Norman. —Refuta con desdén.

—¡Pero él la puso a mi nombre!

—Fuera —reitera, sin inmutarse—, si no quieres que te dé un golpe a ti también.

La pelirroja hace un puchero y, molesta pero rendida, sale del lugar, arrastrando a Don consigo. Ray cruza los brazos y sonríe satisfecho al hallarse libre de esos dos.

—Son unos tontos, ¿no lo crees? —pregunta burlón, girándose a ver a su madre.

Pero detrás suyo no hay nada más que la mesa de la cocina.

Él está solo allí. No queda nadie más.

Su alegre expresión se tuerce y se transforma en cansancio y melancolía mezclados, algo muy normal de su frágil persona que finge ser imperturbable. Y suspira largamente, tirando los brazos a sus costados, rendido como muchas veces pero con el sentimiento amargo haciéndose cada vez más fuerte en su boca, lo que difiere entre todas esas veces en las que quiso simplemente morir.

Ahora ni siquiera tiene ganas de encender la estufa otra vez.

Deja la cuchara en el lavabo y después ríe secamente. Sus ojos duelen mucho a causa del llanto retenido, y se abstiene de soltar algo así porque sabe que ya no puede usar la excusa de las cebollas si alguien llegara a verlo.

—Por un momento sentí como si estuviera aquí... —murmura, únicamente para él mismo. Lleva una mano a su pecho y aprieta la tela blanca del delantal, que no hace más que recordarle ciertos sucesos acerca de alguien más. Y por primera vez, odia por completo su buena memoria—. Que estabas aquí conmigo.

Se niega a llorar, se obliga a no hacerlo, al menos por el momento. No puede permitirse verse de esa manera por ninguna otra persona.

Así que se desata el delantal y lo cuelga en un perchero. Tiene una muy deliciosa comida que servir.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
